Ratatouille
Katya Ojeda |adaptador = Raúl Aldana Nicolás Frías |ingeniero_grabacion = Luis Cortéz Agustín Escobar Cello |estudio_edicion = Diseño en Audio |editor_dialogo = Carlos Castro |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais1 = México |pais2 = Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2007 |estudio_doblaje1 = Taller Acústico S.C. (Versión de México con modismos e hispanoamericana)|estudio_doblaje2 = Media Pro Com (Versión de Argentina) |asistente_direccion = Nicolás Frías}} ''Ratatouille '' es una película animada del 2007 dirigida por Brad Bird. Al igual que otras películas, ésta tuvo dos versiones de doblaje: un doblaje para México con modismos mexicanos, y otra en español neutro (también hecho en México) para el resto de Hispanoamérica, así cómo una versión para Argentina con acentos y modismos argentinos. Reparto Voces adicionales México *Agustín López Lezama - Locutor de televisión *César Izaguirre * Claudia Garzón - Reportera * Cynthia de Pando - Reportera diciendo "¿De dónde obtiene su inspiracion?" * Gisela Ramírez *José Luis Miranda *Luna Arjona *Magdalena Tenorio *Mariana Ortiz *Mauricio Sañundo* *Memo Aponte *Raymundo Armijo *Yadira Aedo - Reportera diciendo "Pero usted no lo sabía hasta hace poco" *Yeri Isunza Casanova Argentina *Agustín López Lezama *Carolina Chiaradio *Carolina Smith *Diego Alcalá *Hernán Bravo *Hernán Palma *Javier Carbone *Laura Rama *Luisa Montealegre *María Elena Molina *Matías Bosch *Nicolás Frías *Pablo Sahores *Pedro Ruiz *Sergio Bermejo *Vanina García *Verónica Anelli *Willy Avellaneda *Yadira Aedo Reparto (Trailers) Muestras multimedia Ratatouillesb|Trailer Ratatouille Trailer 2 en Español Latino|Trailer 2 Ratattouille - español argentino parte 1 con subtitulos para sordos|Fragmento del doblaje Argentino Créditos del DVD Doblaje_Latino_de_Ratatouille_(Español_Mexicano).JPG|Español Mexicano Doblaje_Latino_de_Ratatouille_(Español_Neutro).JPG|Español Neutro Ratatoille_Créditos_de_doblaje(Argentina).jpg|Español Argentino Galeria Ratatoillle_argentino.png|Menú en el cual se puede elegir el idioma. Transmisión Trivia *Esta es la última película animada de Disney y Pixar en tener un doblaje alterno hecho en Argentina, así cómo un doblaje adicional mexicano con modismos. A partir de las siguientes películas de Disney y Pixar, sólo se hace una versión realizada en México utilizando español neutro, pero colaborando en ocasiones con estudios de doblaje de otros países de Latinoamérica para doblar algunas voces. *Esta es la sexta película de Pixar en incluir Startalents en el doblaje (en este caso, Édgar Vivar, Carolina Guillén, Edith Serrano, Guy Santoro, Gastón Acurio y Héctor Bonilla, entre otros). *Hector Bonilla y Sergio Bonilla son padre e hijo tanto en la pelicula como en la realidad *Sergio Bonilla hizo la voz de Remy para juguetes, mientras que Óscar Flores dio voz a Linguini en juguetes. *Sergio Bonilla volvería a doblar a Remy en el juego: Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar y en todas sus apariciones hasta el momento, incluyendo los tráilers de la película, siendo la única voz del personaje. *Disney Channel en Argentina transmite la película con doblaje mexicano cuando antes de su estreno dieron un fragmento con el doblaje argentino. Cabe decir que la película en los cines argentinos fue exhibida con el doblaje argentino y mexicano, alternando las funciones. *El canal argentino "El trece", transmite la película con doblaje mexicano. *En los DVDs vienen ambos doblajes, incluso al principio te da la opción de verla en español de México o español de Argentina. *Esta es la única película de Pixar en ser doblada por dos voces diferentes para el doblaje en español mexicano. *El doblaje mexicano suavizó ciertas líneas del filme original, principalmente cualquier mención a matar: **Linea original: “''Kill it!.” (“¡Mátala!”). Línea doblada: “¡Liquidala!”. **Línea original: “''Keep your station clear, or I will kill you!.” (“Mantén tu estación limpia, o te mataré!”). Línea doblada: “Despeja tu área, o te haré llorar!”. **Línea original: “''I killed a man....with this thumb!.” (“Yo maté a un hombre....¡con este pulgar!”). Línea doblada: “Hice caer un poste....¡con este pulgar!”. **Línea original: “''And I, in return, will not kill you.” (“Y yo, de regreso, no te mataré”). Línea doblada: “Si lo haces, yo, no te haré daño.”. *Sin embargo, si hubo una referencia a matar en el doblaje. **“Se que eso mató a Gus... papá.”. Línea original: “Sure it probably killed... Dad.” (“Seguro eso mató probablemente a... papá.”). Referencias *Reparto en "Doblaje en Español" Véase también * Tu amiga la rata Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Películas animadas de Walt Disney Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Doblajes con Startalents Categoría:Películas animadas de 2007 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Óscar Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas distribuidas por Buena Vista International Television Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TNT Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TBS veryfunny Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Andina Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinemax Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Telemundo